


Ubriachi di te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte di passione threesome tra: Gokudera/Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto.





	Ubriachi di te

Ubriachi di te

__

_ “One should always be drunk. That's all that matters...But with what? With wine, with poetry, or with virtue, as you chose. But get drunk”. _

_ ― Charles Baudelaire. _

Gokudera camminava lungo la stradina, teneva una sigaretta stretta tra le labbra. Vide Tsuna davanti a sé, il ragazzino era inseguito da un gruppo di bulli. Lo raggiunse, accendendo una serie di dinamiti e le lanciò contro gli assalitori.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi vedendo i candelotti di dinamite andare verso di lui, si rannicchiò in terra e li sentì esplodere. Aggrottò la fronte, alzò lo sguardo e vide la schiena di Takeshi di fronte a sé.

"Y-Yamamoto!" strillò.

Takeshi sorrise, circondato dal fumo della dinamite, la mazza da baseball su una spalla.

"' _Yo_ , Tsuna! Tu e Hayato stavate di nuovo usando quei giocattoli pericolosi del GDR?".

Tsuna deglutì tirandosi in piedi, si sporse oltre il ragazzo vedendo i bulli che lo inseguivano in terra coperti di fumo e bruciature.

"N-non stavamo giocando" protestò.

" _Judaimeee_!" urlò Hayato raggiungendoli.

Tsuna arrossì e sorrise, uscendo da dietro Takeshi.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Grazie per l'aiuto" disse.

Gokudera si arrestò davanti a lui, le gote arrossate.

"Come mai non siete ancora tornato a casa?" s'informò. Guardò Takeshi e assottigliò gli occhi.

< Sempre in mezzo ai piedi > pensò.

Tsuna si passò la mano tra i capelli, ridacchiò abbassando lo sguardo.

"Reborn mi ha fatto fare un qualche stupito addestramento in giro per la città, e mi sono perso da queste parti".

Aggrottò la fronte, si voltò e guardò Takeshi.

"Voi due che fate qui, invece?".

Gokudera scrollò le spalle, ispirando più a fondo.

"Vivo da queste parti.

< O quest'idiota su farà ammazzare d Hibari-san >. notte passeggio un po'" rispose.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, guardò il giovane Yamamoto.

Takeshi rise, si massaggiò il retro del collo.

"Ho fatto tardi agli allenamenti con Squalo! Sono passato per questo quartiere perché di solito a quest'ora c'è Kyoya che fa la ronda cittadina, e speravo di vederlo prima di tornare a casa".

Tsuna rabbrividì, massaggiandosi le braccia.

"Vuoi farti mordere a morte?" chiese, stridulo.

Takeshi rise, negò e guardò i due.

"Mah, mah! In ogni caso, Tsuna, dovresti andare a casa di Hayato. Si è fatto tardi per tornare da solo".

"Potete salire entrambi se volete" bofonchiò Gokudera. Si accese un'altra sigaretta.

< O quest'idiota si farà ammazzare da Hibari-san >.

Takeshi si indicò battendo perplesso le palpebre. Tsuna sospirò sollevato, annuì.

"Va bene".

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, tirò fuori un cellulare dalla tasca e digitò velocemente un messaggio.

"Così il vecchio non si preoccuperà se non torno" disse.

Gokudera infilò i pollici nella cintura e si avviò verso casa sua, mantenendo il capo chino.

"Ovviamente potete chiedere tutto quello che volete, Decimo" mormorò roco.

Tsuna arrossì, affiancandosi ad Hayato, con Takeshi dal lato opposto.

"N-non hai paura, a girare da solo a quest'ora?" chiese.

Abbassò il capo passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Cioè, so che Namimori è controllata, ma...".

"Al massimo possiamo cercare di farci secchi a vicenda" rispose Gokudera. Raggiunse la porta del condominio e la aprì, si scostò e la indicò a Tsuna.

"Prego, Decimo" gli disse gentilmente.

Tsuna emise un basso mugolio, incassando il capo tra le spalle mentre avanzava.

"N-non dovresti vivere in un posto così pericoloso!" strillò.

Takeshi camminava dietro di loro con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, la mazza dentro il suo contenitore, che gli penzolava sulle spalle.

"Certo che fai giochi pericolosi, Hayato!".

Gokudera aprì anche la porta dell'appartamento.

"Sono stato in posti peggiori, Maniaco del baseball" ringhiò a Takeshi.

Si voltò verso Tsuna e gli sorrise.

"Non voglio farvi preoccupare, Decimo. Perdonatemi" gli disse gentilmente.

Tsuna borbottò qualcosa a mezza bocca, avanzando con il capo incassato tra le spalle e le gote rosse. Takeshi rise, facendo capolino dalle spalle dei due, cercando di guardare l'appartamento.

"Una volta mio padre è vissuto in una di quelle costruzioni di lamiera, quindi immagino sia possibile!" disse, con tono allegro.

"Non posso lamentarmi del mio appartamento. È uno dei tanti covi di Reborn, quindi ha un po' di tutto" disse Hayato, chiudendo la porta con quattro mandate.

Tsuna strillò nascondendosi dietro Takeshi.

"U-un covo di Reborn?!".

Takeshi lo guardò battendo le palpebre, scoppiò a ridere e si chinò a guardare le basi dei muri.

"Chissà se apparirà come fa di solito!" esclamò.

Gokudera chiuse le tende.

"No, qui non viene mai. Vive a casa del Decimo al momento". Si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei. "Qualcosa vi turba, Decimo?" chiese a Tsuna.

Tsuna si rannicchiò in terra, con le mani sulla testa.

"Lo so che vive a casa mia, ma sarebbe orribile se dovesse apparire come fa quando sono a scuola!" gemette.

Takeshi gli si accostò guardandolo dall'alto, si grattò la testa.

" _Neh_ , Tsuna, se Hayato dice che non viene, non verrà".

"Significherebbe bruciare il proprio covo, Decimo. Rilassatevi, vedo se ho dei pigiami delle vostre taglie" disse Hayato con voce vellutata, dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

Tsuna si alzò lentamente.

"Bruciare?" chiese.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle.

< Chissà se intendeva che Xanxus gli darebbe fuoco o che 'brucerebbe’ la sua base rendendola palese? > si domandò.

Fece cenno a Tsuna di seguirlo verso la camera.

"Su, andiamo a mettere i pigiami!".

Gokudera li aveva adagiati sul letto, li indicò con una mano. Si stava spogliando e indossava solo i boxer.

Tsuna arrossì completamente guardando il corpo diafano dell'altro, gli si avvicinò e poggiò una mano sul petto di Hayato.

"Go-Gokudera-kun..." sussurrò.

Takeshi li guardava dalla porta, sorridendo.

Gokudera s'irrigidì, avvampando.

"De-Decimo?" chiese.

Tsuna sobbalzò, ridacchiò e tirò indietro la mano.

"S-sei davvero chiaro, Gokudera-kun. Rispetto a me sembri pallidissimo".

Lanciò un'occhiata a Takeshi sulla porta, arrossì.

< Lui è sempre così figo, e Hayato sembra un angelo maledetto. Mi sembra di impazzire, dev'essere l'inferno! >.

Gokudera gli sfiorò la mano con la propria e gli diede la schiena, stringendo le gambe.

"Io penso che la vostra pelle sia al primo posto nella scala delle pelli" balbettò.

Tsuna si sporse a prendergli la mano, si poggiò contro la schiena fresca dell'altro sentendo le guance bollenti.

"Tu sembri... morbido".

Guardò verso Takeshi, divenne completamente rosso vedendolo poggiato contro lo stipite della porta con sguardo intenso.

< Sono tra due angeli che vengono da due posti diversi! > pensò.

Gokudera strinse gli occhi, avvertendo delle fitte al basso ventre.

Gli sfuggì un mugolio roco dalle labbra.

Tsuna tremò appena, si sporse sulla punta dei piedi per poggiargli il mento sulla spalla.

"Ti... ti dà fastidio?" sussurrò.

Osservò il profilo del volto di Hayato, si voltò a guardare Takeshi e fremette.

< Un angelo del paradiso e un demone dell'inferno. È così imbarazzante, ma li vorrei entrambi! Devo essere diventato pazzo! > pensò.

Gokudera si morse il labbro e si sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra.

"Decimo, io...".

< Non posso semplicemente dirgli che sono eccitato > pensò.

Tsuna abbassò il capo, fece un passo indietro.

"Non preoccuparti. Non voglio darti fastidio" sussurrò.

Takeshi gli si avvicinò, gli prese piano la mano e lo condusse di fronte ad Hayato. Fece poggiare la mano di Tsuna su petto di Hayato, sorrise.

"Sentilo, Boss! Ha il cuore a mille! Si vergogna e basta".

Gokudera si mise in ginocchio davanti a Sawada.

"Voi non mi date mai fastidio" sussurrò.

Tsuna lo guardò, alzò gli occhi verso Takeshi e il giovane Yamamoto gli sorrise. Tsuna deglutì, si piegò in avanti e poggiò un bacio sulle labbra di Hayato.

"Tu mi piaci molto" disse, veloce, mangiandosi le parole.

Gokudera gli slacciò i pantaloni, rabbrividendo.

Tsuna lanciò uno strillo, nascondendosi dietro Yamamoto.

"Che fai?!" gridò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, lo spinse di fronte a sé con un sorriso.

"Tsuna, è tutto okay. Non vuole farti male".

Tsuna arrossì, coprendosi i pantaloni aperti.

"Gokudera-kun, se fai le cose così all'improvviso mi spaventi".

Hayato cadde seduto per terra con un gemito, stringendo i denti.

"Pe-pe-perdonatemi" ballettò.

Tsuna si mise seduto in terra, gli afferrò le mani e arrossì, aiutandolo a sedersi ritto.

"Non fa niente. Solo ... per me è una cosa nuova, e tu sei come un ... un angelo, e... e...".

Arrossì, nascondendosi il capo tra le mani.

" _Aaah_ , dev'essere l'inferno!".

"Volevo solo omaggiarvi, come si fa al proprio boss" mormorò Gokudera. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

Tsuna mugugnò, fece un piccolo sorriso carezzandogli le mani.

"E non possiamo fare qualcosa di meno spaventoso?".

Takeshi alzò la mano, sorridendo ampiamente.

"Ci sono cose divertenti! Però, Tsuna, non funzionano bene se ti nascondi".

Gokudera si voltò verso Takeshi, sospirò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

"Cosa vorreste, Decimo?" chiese.

Tsuna guardò verso Takeshi. Il giovane li fece alzare entrambi, conducendoli verso il letto.

"Intanto, che ne dite di mettervi lì? È molto meglio del pavimento" consigliò.

Tsuna si sedette sul letto, prese a dondolare i piedi giocherellando con il bottone slacciato dei pantaloni.

"V-voi due siete proprio diversi. Eppure quando siete vicini, sembrate il riflesso l'uno dell'altro".

Takeshi arrossì, aiutando Hayato a sedersi sul letto.

Gokudera incrociò le braccia al petto e appoggiò le mani sul letto, gettando indietro la testa.

"Penso sia qualcosa che riguarda le nostre fiamme" disse, tirando un debole calcio a Takeshi.

Tsuna passò lo sguardo da uno all'altro, arrossì abbassando il capo.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si mise in ginocchio di fronte ai due.

"Ti piace questo, Boss?" domandò.

Si sporse verso Hayato, vide Tsuna dilatare eccitato gli occhi e sorrise.

"Se si tratta di un gioco, perché no?".

Gokudera si stese sul letto, sentiva i boxer stringere e gli fischiavano le orecchie.

Tsuna teneva lo sguardo puntato sui due.

Takeshi sfilò le scarpe di Hayato, gli tolse piano i calzini e gli baciò la pianta del piede minuto.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi sporgendosi verso di loro con la gola secca.

Gokudera gli mise un piede sul viso, ticchettandolo con la pianta.

Takeshi strozzò una risata, baciò la pianta del piede con delicatezza, gli sfiorò il tallone con le labbra e risalì sulle dita minute. Tsuna si mise seduto a gambe incrociate, poggiando una mano sul bassoventre, sentendo le guance accaldate.

"... Fa male, Yamamoto?" chiese, piano.

Takeshi diede un bacio al tallone, scostò le labbra e negò.

"No. Per me farlo è molto piacevole, te lo assicuro".

Tsuna deglutì vedendolo riprendere, guardò Hayato.

"E a te fa male?" chiese, roco.

Gokudera si grattò la guancia.

"Non è niente di che questo" borbottò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, sistemandosi sulle ginocchia.

"Non spaventiamo Tsuna, questo lo trova divertente" disse.

Tsuna arrossì, si portò le gambe al petto.

"Per... per me va bene, se non vi fate male".

Takeshi scrollò le spalle.

"Se Hayato lo desidera, e il Boss lo comanda...".

Chiuse gli occhi, rilassò le spalle e prese a baciare il piede di Hayato, leccando piano. Con una mano gli teneva sollevato il piede, con l'altra gli carezzò la gamba andando a slacciargli i pantaloni.

Tsuna lo guardò, arrossì e spalancò la bocca.

< Ha cambiato completamente modo di farlo. Sembra un devoto al tempio. È così strano, e mi piace così tanto. Dev'essere l'inferno >.

Gokudera regolò il respiro.

< Non sopporto più i boxer >.

Takeshi gli tolse anche l'altra scarpa, gli sfilò il calzino e poggiò i piedi di Hayato sulle sue ginocchia. Gli tolse lentamente i pantaloni, e gli sfilò i boxer. Tsuna dilatò gli occhi arrossendo, vedendo l'erezione di Gokudera. Si sporse a sfiorarla, Takeshi gli prese il polso.

"No, Boss. Certe cose le toccano quelli come me, non quelli come te".

Tsuna sentì una scossa d'eccitazione, si chinò a baciare Hayato sulle labbra mentre Takeshi ne prendeva in mano l'erezione.

Gokudera ricambiò al bacio, gorgogliando.

< Imbarazzante > pensò.

Tsuna si scostò, aveva le guance rosse e il fiato corto.

< Mi fanno male i pantaloni, ma mi vergogno troppo > pensò.

Takeshi si sporse appena, sfiorò il ginocchio di Tsuna con la mano.

"Non dovete vergognarvi. Non sta succedendo nulla di male. Possiamo smettere quando volete" disse, con tono caldo.

Tsuna si rilassò, indicò i propri pantaloni.

"F-fanno male" ammise.

Takeshi annuì, si sporse per sfilarglieli e li lasciò in terra. Tornò a carezzare le cosce bianche di Hayato,

Tsuna li fissava con gli occhi dilatati.

< Un demone e un angelo. Come fanno a volere uno come me? > si chiese.

Takeshi diede un leggero bacio all'erezione di Hayato, mentre Tsuna poggiava il capo contro il collo bianco di Gokudera.

Hayato piegò di lato la testa, strusciandola sul letto, ansimava piano.

Tsuna gli baciò piano il collo, mentre Takeshi ne leccava l'erezione.

Tsuna lanciò un'occhiata a Yamamoto, avvampò e ansimò contro il collo di Hayato.

"Voglio..." sussurrò.

Emise un basso mugolio.

< Non so neanche cosa. Voglio averli? Voglio essere preso? Mi sembrano quasi finti, così belli e perfetti > pensò.

Hayato mugolò piano, socchiudendo le gambe.

Takeshi guardò verso Tsuna, gli porse la mano e Tsuna la prese. Si lasciò portare tra le gambe schiuse di Hayato, arrossì violentemente. Takeshi gli portò le mani ai fianchi del ragazzo.

"Hayato ti vuole, Tsuna. Non dubitarne" disse.

Tsuna arrossì, guardò Hayato e si chinò verso di lui.

"D-davvero? Takeshi dice la verità?" chiese, a bassa voce.

"Da sempre" bisbigliò Hayato con voce roca.

Tsuna sorrise e gli occhi gli brillarono. Guardò Takeshi, si morse il labbro.

"Ma tu?" domandò.

Takeshi portò la mano al cuore, piegando il capo.

"Farò tutto ciò che entrambi vorrete" disse.

Tsuna fremette, deglutì e gli prese una mano.

"Guidami. Non ... non so come ...".

Takeshi ridacchiò piano, gli baciò le nocche della mano e annuì. Guardò Hayato, gli carezzò le cosce.

"Hayato? Ti serve essere preparato? Non dire no se è un sì, Tsuna si spaventerebbe" disse, con tono dolce.

Gokudera aprì un occhio e soffiò dalle narici. "Secondo te?" chiese.

Tsuna mugugnò.

"Ma come potrebbe saperlo?" borbottò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, gli posò un bacio sui capelli.

"Il mio lavoro è sapere cosa vogliono i miei preziosi tesori" lo rassicurò.

Prese nuovamente a masturbare Hayato, mentre si leccava le dita della mano libera.

Tsuna li fissava sentendo l'eccitazione crescere, si portò una mano al membro guardando i due con le guance quasi violacee.

"I... i...". Cercò di dire Hayato.

< Sarebbe inutile spiegare e mi devo concentrare per non venire > pensò. Aveva le labbra sporte e arrossate, un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì dalla bocca.

Takeshi lasciò andare il membro del giovane, ne tastò i glutei con le dita umide e lo sentì morbido. Porse la mano umida di saliva a Tsuna, lo condusse fino ad Hayato e lo aiutò ad allargare le gambe del giovane italiano.

Tsuna mosse di scatto in avanti i fianchi penetrando Gokudera, gemette e si aggrappò a Takeshi.

Takeshi lo sostenne, portò una mano alla base dell'erezione di Hayato e deglutì, sentendo i propri pantaloni stretti.

< Meglio non dire che sto letteralmente morendo d'eccitazione, sono troppo piccoli, anche se dannatamente sexy > pensò.

Gokudera si tappò la bocca con la mano, soffocando un grido.

Tsuna fremette, cercò di baciarlo ma rischiò di cadere. Takeshi lo sostenne, lo fece chinare lentamente e Tsuna baciò Hayato con foga, intrecciando la lingua con quella dell'italiano. Prese a muovere i fianchi, ansimando piano. Cercò Takeshi con una mano, gli afferrò la maglia e lo tirò verso di sé.

"Anche tu. Non...", gemette, "non è giusto".

Takeshi arrossì, sorrise appena e si sedette sul letto di fianco a loro, slacciandosi i pantaloni. Tirò fuori l'erezione dai pantaloni e prese a masturbarsi davanti gli occhi di Tsuna, che rabbrividì eccitato.

Gokudera strinse le spalle di Tsuna con un braccio e lo baciò a sua volta con foga, mischiando le loro salive.

Tsuna continuò a muovere i fianchi, steso su di lui, sentiva il petto dell'altro premere contro il proprio e avvertiva un forte calore all'altezza del cuore. Gli portò le mani alle gambe, mentre Takeshi li osservava masturbandosi a ritmo.

Tsuna si sporse verso di lui, lo attirò verso di loro e lo coinvolse in un bacio a tre, dove le loro lingue e le loro bocche si scontravano e le salive colavano lungo i volti vicini.

Takeshi sollevò una gamba di Hayato, aiutandolo a cingere la vita di Tsuna. Gli carezzò la pelle candida, Tsuna gemette vedendolo e continuò a spingersi.

"T-toccalo" supplicò.

Takeshi poggiò un bacio sulle labbra di Tsuna.

"Ssssh, Boss. Siamo qui. Siamo entrambi qui".

Posò un leggero bacio sulla fronte di Hayato, ne carezzò i capelli grigi sentendolo caldo sotto le dita.

< Anche se credo lui non reggerà a lungo > pensò.

Gokudera strinse spasmodicamente le gambe intorno alla vita di Sawada.

Tsuna si piegò su di lui, stringendogli i fianchi.

"G-Gokudera-kun" chiamò, roco.

Takeshi gli baciò il collo, sentendo il battito accelerato sotto le labbra, e andò a tenergli la mano con forza. Percepiva la propria eccitazione aumentare, e portò l'altra mano a masturbarsi velocemente.

Gokudera arcuò la schiena di scatto, facendo cigolare il letto sotto di loro e venne, facendo scivolare lo sperma sulle sue gambe.

Tsuna soffocò un urlo nel materasso, venendo a sua volta. Rischiò di cadere, Takeshi lo afferrò di scatto e lo fece sdraiare accanto ad Hayato. Osservò lo sperma che colava sulle gambe di Gokudera, mentre Tsuna completamente rosso ansimava. Continuò a masturbarsi fino a venire, con un basso sospiro. Tsuna lo guardò, arrossì e gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra.

"La prossima volta devi partecipare di più" sussurrò.

Gokudera adagiò la testa sulla spalla di Tsuna.

< Il Decimo ha detto che ci sarà una prossima volta > pensò, sorridendo.

Takeshi sorrise, si alzò a prendere una coperta dall'armadio e vi avvolse i due più piccoli.

"Tutto quello che voi due vorrete, miei piccoli tesori" disse.

Si stese vicino a loro e li abbracciò entrambi, tenendoli avvolti nella coperta e contro di sé.

 


End file.
